


What you mean to me

by Leonie3628



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, hardzello - Fandom
Genre: BoRhap, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie3628/pseuds/Leonie3628
Summary: After filming Bohemian rhapsody, Ben and Joe became closer, Joe tried his best to ignore his feelings but Ben noticed his shyness around him.P.s: The rest of the cast will be in future chapters, just not in the first as I was unsure if I was going to continue this but I definitely will :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Joe's POV**

I'll film a quick video for Instagram. Just gonna set cardboard Ben right there.

Joe pulls out his phone and starts recording

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me. Hi. Yeah hi! Yes. Hello, I know yes, we're back. But listen up, okay? Listen to me. I get it, okay? The physical chemistry is obvious and we're only human... Well I'm only human but it doesn't matter okay? This can't happen again. I'm sorry, I'm leaving, goodbye I-"  
I turn over to Ben who's on my left.  
"Oh you've gotta be kidding me" I whisper under my breath.  
His face is really distracting.  
"Hey buddy..." Ben says, eyes on me, giving me butterflies.  
"Hi..." I reply nervously. "You good?" "Yeah I'm great..." Ben says looking away for a moment.  
"Good. Have you met... umm" I pointed to cardboard Ben. "Yeah we uh, we met last night..." Ben says before returning his gaze to me, biting his lip.  
I shrugged and pulled the covers over us, forgetting about the video completely and dropping the phone. Ben pushes me over to the other side of the bed, laying on top of me. Making me more nervous than I already was, my heart was racing. "Ben I-" I was cut of by Ben's kiss.  
He pulled away for a second to tell me. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you..."  
My heart was beating out of my chest, we were never friends with benefits or anything, we were just really close and I always tried to ignore my feelings for him but it seems like he noticed all my small glances, my eyes lighting up every time I looked at him. His emerald green eyes with specs of blue making me more flustered. Ben removed his shirt, he'd lost weight since playing Roger but his body was still incredible. I guess he noticed my staring as he started teasing me.  
"You know, I should get going now, it's pretty late..." Ben but his lip again and started getting off me.  
I touched his face and pulled him towards me. "Nono, please stay?" His face was soft and warm.  
His eyes holding me captive, he chuckled softly. "I wouldn't leave you here, Joe."  
He leaned in to kiss me gently, his hand on my neck. He groaned and I felt him slowly lift up my shirt.  
"Don't stop." I said lustfully, it just came out.  
Ben smiled before kissing me again, I reached for his buckle and started undoing it. I unbuttoned his jeans before sliding them down his legs.  
"Let's get these pants off you now..." Ben whispered into my ear with a wink.  
He unbuckled my belt and slowly pulled my trousers down with a smirk on his face. He began kissing down my body making me tingly. 

 


	2. Are we official?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Joe's night together left Joe confused with Ben's feelings and Ben confused with Joe's. Rami had texted Joe about coming over with Gwilym, will Joe and Ben tell them about their night together?

**The next morning  
Time: 11AM**

**Ben's POV  
  
** I woke up with Joe in my chest, I just needed a second to remember last night. I slowly got up, lifting his head and moving him to the other side of the bed. I took a deep breath. I checked my phone, Gwilym texted me that he would be coming over with Rami later to celebrate Rami's oscar. I got up and got in the shower. Joe was really flustered last night, was he always like this with me and have I just not realised? God I hope not... After my shower I went back into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes, Joe was still sleeping. He looked so cute and as much as I'd love to cuddle next to him, I had to get ready for our guests. I looked in some drawers and found nothing.   
"Ahem..."   
I quickly turned around to see Joe awake, my heartbeat sped up, his eyes were panning over my body. I stood there for a few seconds before quickly wrapping my towel around me completely.   
"Um, sorry I just took a shower and needed some clean clothes but none of these fit..."  
Joe bit his damn lip, is he aware of what that does to me? Joe got up, only wearing boxers, my eyes went to to his dick.  
"H-Here, let me help you dress." Joe said smiling at me.   
I smiled back, after a few minutes of searching he pulls out a jockstrap? I shot a confused expression Joe's way. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Rami and Gwilym won't be here for a while, we have time to spare..."   
I chuckled, he couldn't be serious...Could he?  
"You know I'm not kidding." Joe said smiling at me.  
I took the jockstrap and went into the bathroom.  
  
 **Joe's POV**

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for Ben to come out. I texted Rami and asked when he would be here with Gwilym.  
"Around 6pm, possibly later."  
I leaned back on the bed before hearing the bathroom door open. I sat up and saw Ben wearing the jockstrap. I licked my lips and stood up.   
"You look really sexy" I whispered into his ear.  
Ben put his hand on my neck and pulled me into a kiss, I rested my hand on his cheek and continued kissing him. He pushed me back onto the bed and kissed my neck.   
"B-Ben" I groaned.  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Ben said concerned.   
I chuckled. "Definitely not"  
He kissed me again whilst pulling down my boxers revealing my erection.   
  
 **Ben's POV  
**  
I teased him countless times, hearing Joe groan was like music to my ears, after teasing him I began sucking his dick, hearing him calling my name.   
  
 **A few hours later**  
 **Time: 5:40PM**  
  
Joe had borrowed me some of his old clothes that he never really wore. It was a casual black sweater with jeans. Joe was wearing a red plaid shirt with jeans. The doorbell rang just before 6 and Joe answered it. Rami and Gwilym had arrived.   
"Hello Joe, hello Ben!" Rami said, hugging Joe.  
"Hey guys!" I said, hugging Gwilym  
"We've brought some refreshments." Rami said, pulling away from Joe to hug me.  
"How was the journey here?" Joe said.  
"Was terrible, way too much traffic but we're here now!" Gwilym said excitedly.  
"Come in, sit down!" Joe said, gesturing to the couches.  
"Thank you" Rami said.  
We all sat down and were talking about the oscars but it was then when Rami realised my sweater wasn't _my_ sweater.  
"Ben, isn't that Joe's sweater?" Rami said confused.  
"Uhh..."   
"Yes, yes it's mine, I just let him borrow it because he forgot to bring a change of clothes over!" Joe said.  
"You stayed the night!?" Gwilym said, looking right at me.   
"Uhhhhh....."   
"What on earth is going on?!" Rami replied.  
Joe and I looked at each other.  
"Should we tell them?" I said nervously.  
Joe looked away and sighed.


	3. Gwil's jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Joe have only started connecting on a sexual level yesterday night but have already come face to face with Gwil and Rami. Will they decide to tell them about their relationship or not?

**Joe's POV**

"Tell us what?" Rami said confused.  
I gulped nervously.   
"Well..." I said, not wanting to admit what happened between Ben and I.   
"Nothing's going on." Ben said sternly.  
Rami took a sip of his drink. The room was uncomfortably silent, I didn't even feel like moving because I didn't want to break it.  
"Whatever's going on between you guys is between you guys and you tell us when you're ready." Rami said and gave Ben and I a reassuring smile.   
We all sat back on the couch and had the most random conversations. Despite this, all I could think about was Ben. His mesmerising eyes, blindingly bright smile and his beautiful body. The tv was on, we all watched bohemian rhapsody together for the first time. I know Ben had watched it with Gwilym whilst he was on his way to the oscars but Rami and I hadn't seen it until now. All of us did a great job. Everyone had fallen asleep but I woke up not long after with Ben leaning on my shoulder, he's so cute, he's my world, I love him. I slowly moved Ben off me and put a pillow under his head so I could get up and turn the tv. I turned it off and turned the lights off. I went to go and shower, I was sweaty and needed a long cold shower to gather my thoughts. I walked to the bathroom, Gwil was there washing his face.  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. Or awake in the first place." I said.  
Gwil rolled his eyes at me, what was his problem?  
"Mhmm. So tell me whats _really_ going on between you and Ben." Gwil said annoyed.   
"Why are you so eager to know? What's your problem?" I said with mild anger.   
Gwil wasn't a homophobic asshole so why is he acting like this?   
"Forget it. Don't care anyways." He said sarcastically.  
He left the bathroom and barged me on his way out. What's his deal?   
After a cold shower, I returned back to the couch and just sat there admiring Ben's beauty before I fell asleep in his chest.

**The next morning  
Time: 9AM**

**Ben's POV**  
  
I woke up. I rubbed my eyes, remembering last night. I see Joe and Rami beside me on the couch but...Wait a minute. Where's Gwil? I got my phone and checked to see if he had left any texts. He didn't.   
I sent a text to him saying "Hey, where did you go?"  
He was really quiet last night after Rami noticed I was wearing Joe's shirt. Does he have feelings for me? I mean, I get we kissed on the plane ride to the oscars but I thought it meant nothing. He _told_ me it meant nothing, so why is he acting like this?   
"Good morning handsome." Joe said yawning.  
My heart stopped. "Uhh, good morning...Do you know where Gwil went?" I asked.  
Joe sat up and looked around only to see Rami still snoozing. He shook his head.  
"No, I have no clue..." Joe said confused.  
Shit, where is he? Why would he leave without a word.  
"You aren't worrying about him, are you?" Joe mumbled sleepily.  
I nodded. "A little bit, yeah..." I said.  
Joe sighed before standing up to go to his room. I muttered under my breath. "I just fucked everything up." I rested my hands on my forehead and sat there for a bit thinking about everything. I got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
 **Rami's POV**  
  
I don't know what I was listening to. Joe and Ben were acting like more than just 'close friends' whilst they thought I was sleeping.


End file.
